It All Started With a Spy
by Courageous Dreamers
Summary: Series or unrelated drabbles in the life of Kurt and Blaine. Fluff. More to come soon. Accepting prompts!
1. Everything

Kurt and Blaine were snuggled up on the couch, watching old _Friends _reruns they had stumbled upon while channel surfing. Blaine's head leaning on Kurt's chest, listing to the soft thumping of his heart. Their hands were intertwined, and they were laying on each other, just breathing in the quiet, unspoken comfort and need of one another. The TV was on, but Blaine could only focus on the boy- the love of his life and most perfect thing he had ever laid eyes on.

Blaine looked up through his thick eyelashes and just stared in adoration at his boyfriend. _His boyfriend. _It had been almost a year (11 months and 12 days, but who's counting?), and it still hadn't seemed to sink in, and he was beginning to think it never would. Kurt was his. Kurt loved him. _Him. _Some days it seemed unfair that other couples could do things he and Kurt couldn't. Some things as simple as a peck on the cheek before separating to go to their perspective classes would be a death-wish in William McKinley, but right now, in the simplicity of the moment, none of it mattered, because this was it.

They didn't need loud and outrageous PDA's to know that they loved each other. Sure- They would still like to be able to kiss each other good morning, but whether they were going crazy with love and lust, or just stealing glances when they thought the other wasn't looking, it didn't seem to matter in the long run, because at the end of the day, Kurt loved Blaine, and Blaine loved Kurt.

As all these thoughts were running though Blaine's over-gelled head, he didn't even realize the boy in question was looking right at him. Kurt let out a small laugh, pulling Blaine back into reality (well, as close to it as he could get, because he always seemed to be in a trance when Kurt was close).

"What?" Kurt questioned.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

Kurt nuzzled deeper into the crook of Blaine's neck and kissed the warm blade of his shoulder, his eyelashes fluttering against the exposed skin on the back of Blaine's neck, causing the shorter boy to shutter.

"'About what?" Kurt further questioned

"You," Blaine responded simply.

"Me? What about me?" Blaine thought for a moment, and could only think of one word to describe this thoughts.

"Everything," He responded.

Seeing the confused yet humored look that spread across Kurt's face, the one that says 'I think my boyfriend has finally lost it', he ventured further.

"I mean, you, and me, and just…_everything._ You are the most perfect thing I've ever seen, Kurt and my god, you love me. I mean, you must _really, really_ love me, because I'm so damn strange, and messed up, and I throw theses fits sometimes, like with Sam and Finn, and I act so dumb and erotic, and god you love romance, and I suck at it. I thought socks were an ok gift for Christmas, and you knew all that, and you still waited 5 months, _Five months _for me to stop messing around and freaking realize that it was you, and you were always here, and you know more about me than anybody, even myself, and for some crazy reason, you still love me, and I'm just so lucky that someone so perfect loves me," With every word Blaine said he seemed to be talking faster and faster, just needing to say everything he felt, but not sure how.

Kurt just stared for a moment, not so sure of what to say at the sudden outburst of emotion. Then he did the only thing he could think to do. He leaned up and kissed Blaine. It was slow and needy, and soft and just perfect. As they pulled away from each other Kurt just stared at Blaine.

"I can't believe you love _me_, Blaine. I am the lucky one. I want to say more but you just set the bar pretty high there, and I don't think words can express how much I love you. It actually hurts sometimes, Blaine, how much I need you, and god, I just love you."

And with that their lips met again, this time deeper and more desperate than the last. They exchanged breaths, giving each other the air they needed, and after a long moment, they broke apart. Kurt clasped their hands together and nuzzled deeper into Blaine.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Dogs and Jealous Boyfriends

"Because he's ridicules. You can't possibly think he has any talent, Blaine." "What? He's got some good songs. His alb-" _ding-dong!_. "I'LL GET IT," Finn called from his room. He bounded down the stairs with a thud on each step.

Finn swung the door open and said a greeting. There was some rustling and… was that jingling? _"Probably just a pair of keys," _Kurt assumed.

Kurt and Blaine quieted down so they could hear the conversation that was occurring at the front door.

"Thanks Mrs. Sanders! Just come on in for a second while we get everything ready," Kurt heard Finn say. Mrs. Sanders was the neighbor from a few doors down. She never visited them. This only made Kurt more curious.

"What are they doing?" Blaine asked, but Kurt only waved his hand dismissing the curious and too-loud-for-eavesdropping boy next to him.

Just then the two heard the door slam shut _"I really need to teach Finn some house etiquette," _and in came a smiling Finn, and with him was… a dog?

Next to him Kurt heard his boyfriend gasp. Kurt knew what was coming. "Blaine. Not yet. No." Blaine pouted a little, but did as Kurt asked and tried to keep his dapper together, but Kurt could tell he was fading.

Blaine had always loved dogs, well all animals really (adding to the long list of things Kurt adored about his boyfriend), but his parents never let him have one, deeming them too dirty, or loud, or costly, so sufficed to say, Blaine got a little excited when he got the opportunity to be with the species. Ok… _A lot _excited.

Just then Mrs. Sanders came in with some bags and dog supplies. Handing them off to Finn she said, "I'll be back soon. You have my number if you need anything. Thanks for this, darling."

In less than a minute she was out the door, and Blaine sprang loose the minute he heard the door shut. He leapt onto the floor and immediately got the medium sized retriever's attention. The golden ball of energy broke from Finn's grasp, and his tail began to wag a mile a minute at his new found playmate as he pounced over to the short boy on the ground.

"Oh my god! Aren't you just so cute? Hi there. Oh," Blaine began, but his cooing was cut short by the dog's pink tongue on his face.

Much to Kurt's horror, and Finn's amusement, Blaine and the neighbor's dog began to roll around on the floor. The canine ran to one of the abandoned bags on the floor giving Blaine time to sit up on his knees. He stuck his wet muzzle in and pulled out a tattered rope with knots on the ends, and brought it back to the eager Blaine.

"His name is Jasper." Finn directed the statement to Blaine, but it was Kurt he got a response out of.

"Yes, but why is Jasper in our house?"

Finn looked appalled at Kurt's statement. "You don't like dogs? How? Look at him! He's so cute, and playful!"

"I never said I didn't like dogs, Finn," the countertenor responded with an edge to his voice. "I'm simply wondering why this dog is in our house. No, why he is in our house; _stealing my boyfriend." _The last part was directed at Blaine, who stopped his game of tug-of-war with Jasper and looked up, revealing a smirk on his face.

"You're jealous of a dog? That's low, Kurt," Blaine mused.

"Am not! I just don't see why you are letting him lick your face, and get you on the ground, and roll all over you, and why you are calling him cute."

Blaine faked coughed "_jealous"_.

"Aww come on, Kurt. He's so cute! Look at him."

Just then Jasper sat beside Blaine, and together they made puppy eyes at the boy in question.

"Mmmh. Adorable," Kurt responded smoothly.

"I know!" Blaine said. Then he turned to the dog and spoke in the cooing voice again, saying, "My boyfriend thinks you're cute too. Maybe we can have a dog like you one day. Hey! Wanna go for a walk?"

The dog seemed to recognize the word and ran to the back door in a hurry. Blaine let out a laugh. He went to the kitchen to grab two water bottles for him and Kurt, and a Tupperware container for the dog to drink out of. Kurt grabbed the bright purple leash and caught up with the dog waiting with enthusiasm by the glass door.

He knelt down and whispered in the dog's ear, "He may play with you, but he has a lot more fun with me."

Jasper turned his attention to Kurt and cocked his head to the side.

Kurt smirked as Blaine came back with the bag of supplies for the walk.

"Ready to go?" Blaine said taking the leash from Kurt and clipping it onto the dog's collar.

"Ready."

And with that Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's lips and laced his fingers with Kurt's to walk out the door, Jasper trotting excitedly along behind them.

They walked down the pathway to the pavement- a boy, and two puppies.


	3. Change

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, KLAINE! ONE YEAR OF MAGIC! KURT AND BLAINE! **

**A/N: Hello there! I haven't introduced myself yet! My name's Brooke, and while I am new to the publishing part of fanfiction, I'm not new to it, and **_**certainly **_**not new to Klaine ****J These stories are all drabbles. None are related to the one before or after. Review? **

***Disclaimer: If I owned Glee it would be full of the two beautiful boys we call "Kurt and Blaine," so no- I don't own Glee. **

Blaine Anderson did not believe in love at first sight. He thought that it was just something that they make up in movies to make more money at the box office. I mean, how could you just _see _a person, and know that you love them? What if they were a serial killer? What was their name? The always logical Blaine Anderson thought these were important things to know. If you knew only of their appearance, how could you decide if you really loved them? That just seemed like attraction. So, sure- Blaine believed in "attraction-at-first-sight." But love? No.

Kurt Hummel did not believe in soul mates. He just thought it was something that naïve teenagers talked about. How could you be made for another person? What about people who never get married, or fall in love? He believed that you can be genuinely happy with another person, and that they can make you laugh and have fun. He understood that it is very much possible to want to spend every moment with a person, and to want them, and love them. No, he got that, but what he didn't understand, was how this person who you are "meant to be with" could simply be the only one who makes you feel… special. Kurt Hummel did not believe that fate would bring him to the waiting arms of his "soul mate." No way.

_November 9__th__, 2010- Dalton Academy: Westerville, OH. _

"_Great,"_ Kurt thought to himself. How had he let himself get into this situation? What the hell was he thinking? This strange school was huge! How was he supposed to know what to do? Where to go?

In all honesty, he probably should have thought this through a little better. I mean, come on! They had uniforms for god's sake!

Finally, Kurt resorted to doing the one thing he hated: Asking for help.

Looking around, he chose a boy at random.

"Um, excuse me. Um. Hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

"My name is Blaine."

"Kurt."

In that moment, something happened. Neither boy could explain it. Words couldn't express what happened in those moments.

And it wasn't until months later than either boy had realized what those moments held. A change.

Everything changed from that moment, and there was no going back.

Blaine Anderson did not believe in love at first sight. He thought that it was just something that they make up in movies to make more money at the box office: Until he heard Kurt sing _Blackbird. _That was the moment it hit him.

That thing that he felt in those moments with that boy- was love.

Blaine Anderson did not believe in love at first sight.

That was until he met Kurt Hummel

Kurt Hummel did not believe in soul mates. He just thought it was something that naïve teenagers talked about: Until in his haze of confusion, he saw that boy on the stairs. That was the moment it hit him.

The reason he picked _that_ boy that day, was because fate lead him to his soul mate.

Kurt Hummel did not believe in soul mates.

That was until he met Blaine Anderson.

They were in love.


	4. Paint

**A/N: Ok so don't kill me for not updating in like 4 months. I just haven't been getting any ideas and I just kinda forgot that I should update this… I feel horrible. **

**On top of that, this drabble is, as well, horrible. Sorry like 1000x's.**

**But I hope you enjoy none the less!**

"I swear Blaine, you're five," Kurt said as he watched his boyfriend dip his index finger in the red can.

"Mhmm," Blaine absently-mindedly responded. He brought his now red finger up to the paper and made the first mark then stepped back as he contemplated his next move.

"I mean, _finger painting? _Really?" Kurt asked as Blaine seemingly made up his mind and crossed the first streak with a nearly identical one.

"Oh come on! It's fun! And it's not like your going to have to worry about getting your clothes messed up," Blaine quipped light heartedly.

Kurt looked down at his sweatpants and t-shirt that he had insisted they change into as soon as Blaine had gotten this ridiculous idea into his head not 15 minutes ago. He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall watching as the boy before him pick another color to add to the paper.

"You're idea of 'fun' and mine clearly differ," Kurt countered.

"And _you're_ being a party pooper. Come on, Kurt, just give it a try," Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's wrist with his clean hand and pulled him forward to where they had set up the line of paint cans they had pulled out of the garage.

Kurt groaned but hesitantly dipped four fingers into the blue. He stepped up next to the thin canvas and hovered his blue-stained digits to remaining blank spot to the left of Blaine's marks.

The wet pad of his fingers touched the paper and he brought his hand down so the fresh lines ended about an inch above the edge of the sheet. He stepped back, in front of where Blaine was dipping both hands in his next color, and looked at his work.

After a moment of silence, Kurt announced, "I'm waiting for the fun to start, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine made a move forward wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt hummed approvingly and tilted his head back, inadvertently exposing his neck. Blaine seized the movement and lightly placed his lips on Kurt's neck, drawing a soft gasp out of him.

He pressed with more pressure and parted his lips further leaving a wet mark on the neck as Kurt let his eyes flutter closed. The shorter boy tightened his hold on the other's waist.

Blaine left a trail of opened-mouth kisses down Kurt's neck until he reached his clavicle, where he added a light nip, beginning to pinken the milky sink there. Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's sides, as the latter keened at the action.

"Having any fun yet?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. He didn't earn much of an answer in return, but instead felt himself being pulled forward and flipped over until his back was pinned against the wall and he felt Kurt's lips eagerly on his.

Blaine smiled into the kiss and realized that his hands were still very much wet from the green paint. With an idea forming in his mind, he quickly placed his hands firmly on the fabric over Kurt's torso and smiled even bigger as he waited for a reaction.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine realizing what his boyfriend was doing.

"Blaine! What on earth are you… Oh, no Blaine Anderson don't you dare-," Kurt began, but it was too late as Blaine dipped his hands in the yellow acrylic and wiped his hands on the back of the countertenor's (once) white shirt.

Blaine placed the back of his wrists on his hips and let a smirk playfully grow on his face.

"What are you going to do about it?" Blaine challenged.

Kurt ran over to the variety of paints on the ground and quickly dipped both hands in two different colors and lashed his hands out at the front of Blaine's shirt, running his hands in all directions.

Blaine threw his hands into the blue paint and proceeded to attack Kurt's sweatpants, eliciting a squeal out of him.

"Oh, ok it's on," Kurt declared as he scooped up purple paint in hands and threw it at Blaine, starting the war.

The boys laughed and thrilled as they wrestled each other to the ground, absolutely destroying each others' apparel, hair, and any exposed skin as a rainbow of colors flew, some hitting the intended targets, but most landing among the pavement outside the Hudmel house.

Blaine dipped his hands in the deep red that he had made his first mark with, and with one final blow, cupped his boyfriend's crotch with one hand, and grasped his butt with the other, making sure to clearly leave his hand prints there.

Kurt gasped as he realized Blaine's actions and spun around to get a good look at the seat of his pants.

Blaine smiled with satisfaction as Kurt slowly turned his head back to him.

"Really?" Kurt asked sounding exasperated. "You just couldn't resist that, could you?"

The black haired boy laughed and grabbed Kurt, planting one final kiss on his lips. He cupped Kurt's face, smearing more paint on his face in the process, and tiled his head, changing the angle to deepen the kiss.

He sighed happily as Kurt's tongue swept across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and allowed the kiss to get hotter and sloppier.

Kurt pulled away after a minute or two and bit his lip, laughing as he took in the mess he and Blaine had made.

"The painting looks great," Blaine suggested.

Kurt turned to look at the paper that he had completely forgotten they had taped to the wall and nodded. "It's… something, I'll give you that. Abstract art. Picasso would be proud," Kurt decided.

They allowed a companionable silence to drift over them as they realized that they would have to clean their whole mess up. "Ok, go grab the hose," Kurt dictated as he pointed to the hook the hose was coiled on. Blaine complied and twisted the water, handing to Kurt as it spurt to life and began to let out a steady stream of water as he washed the paint off the walls and down the driveway to the street at the end. They watched as the water puddled at the bottom of the curb, pooling into a rainbow.

Once the mess was cleaned up they wrapped the hose back up and walked to the porch swing, settling down on it and curling into each other on instinct.

"I love you," Kurt said. "I love you too," Blaine responded, nuzzling into Kurt's paint dried hair.

"So," Kurt began after a beat. "You were right."

"Aren't I always?" Blaine questioned, earning him a playful slap to his shoulder.

"Mh. Cocky too," Kurt replied shifting his back so he was facing Blaine and linked their hands together, and Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes with a love that Kurt never dreamed could be directed at him.

Blaine's phone buzzed and he stood up to reel it out of his pocket, sighing when he announced that it was his cue to head home.

Kurt kissed Blaine's lips one final time for that day and let him go to the diver's seat of his car.

Just as the engine roared to life, Kurt caught a glimpse of a contrast to the red brick wall of his house.

He leapt up, snatched the painting off the wall and ran to Blaine's car.

"Blaine!"

Kurt caught up with the car preparing to leave and watched as Blaine's window rolled down.

Kurt tore the paper in two and gave Blaine a half. "Bye," Kurt said again.

The car drove off and he could see Blaine blowing him a kiss from the rearview mirror. He caught it and tucked it into his pocked with a wink and watched as the car grew smaller and smaller until it was gone.


	5. Locked Out

"I don't know, Kurt. This doesn't seem like one of you're better ideas," Blaine said. Unfortunately for him, his words fell upon deft ears as Kurt walked forward anyway.

Kurt pulled the wooden sick a little harder and with one final tug the board in the ceiling gave way and gave access to the attic that lay above. Kurt grabbed the stairs and unfolded them until the fist step was parallel to the ground.

"It'll be fine, Blaine," Kurt said as he began to climb the stairs he pulled the rope and after a flicker or two the dark room was illuminated.

He made it to the top before turning around and looking down at Blaine through the doorway.

"Hey! You look even smaller than normal from up here!" Kurt teased lightly.

"Ha ha, you're funny," Blaine commented as he began to ascend the stairs too. After he made it to the top he took a look around.

Kurt was already digging through various boxes as Blaine walked over. He knelt down and helped Kurt look through all the junk.

"Aha," Kurt said at he pulled out the blue and green flannel blanket with a flourish.

He handed it over to Blaine who wiped out the burrs and grass from whenever it's last outing was, which Blaine thought must have been a long time ago noting it's condition.

Blaine grabbed the basket and headed towards the door Kurt was opening on the far wall.

The door had spider webs and dust all over it. With a final rattling of the rusted doorknob and a loud thud the light streamed through the attic. Kurt stepped past the doorway and took a step onto the landing on the roof.

The roof-access was a feature of the house that had gone unknown until after about a month, when a curious Finn had invited Kurt go to exploring with him a month after their family bought the house. Kurt had ventured out onto it a few times before, but he had been wanting to go up with Blaine for a while now.

Only problem now was Blaine's constantly voicing his concern for being up on the roof of the house.

"What if you fall off? I'll have to be heroic and jump out after you," Blaine said, earning an eye roll from Kurt.

"Just lay out the blanket over there," Kurt said pointing about a 3 feet from Blaine's left.

He did as he was told and sat down on it as Kurt grabbed their picnic basket from by the entryway to the attic and joined him.

Before they knew it, the sun was going down and it was getting darker.

Kurt packed their things together to head back inside. He reached the door and twisted the knob and… _nothing. _He pulled again but to no avail.

"Uhh. Blaine? Did you close the door behind you the whole way?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"We're locked out," Kurt declared after giving a few more desperate pushes. He turned around to face Blaine, who looked as lost about what to do as he was. Kurt turned back around to bang on the door.

"God, we have to have Finn open the door for us," Kurt said exasperatedly and walked back to the blanket and settled back down next to Blaine.

"So," Blaine began, unsure of what to do with the situation. "We can play a game?"

And so they tried. But after about 10 minutes, it was clear that they knew each other too well for 'never have I ever", and there were only so many dares one could do on top of a roof before it got dangerous, so that suggestion was out.

About a half hour later they heard a car door shut closed in the driveway below.

"He's home thank god," Kurt yelled at the heavens and began to yell.

"FINN! FINN!" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt?" Finn said as he looked up in confusion. "What are you doing up there?"

"Baking a cake," Kurt said sarcastically. "We're stuck! Open the door from the attic," Blaine said as he watched Finn go inside the house from below.

After they got inside and put everything away, the collapsed on the couch together.

"Well that was eventful," Blaine tried as he chanced a look at his boyfriend.

"I suppose that's one way to put it," Kurt said.

"Sorry," Blaine said after a moment. "For, you know, locking us out on your roof…"

Kurt kissed Blaine soundly and looked into his eyes.

"I'd rather spend 40 minutes stuck on a cold roof with you then a second anywhere without you."

**A/N: Ok sorry that this is actually the worst thing ever. I don't even know what the point of this was so I'm sorry. **

**But I must say that this did happen to me once, and it's not fun to be trapped on a roof for an hour. **


	6. The Pool Boy

**A/N: It's been like... 6 months since my last update and i'm really really sorry.  
>PLEASE FOLLOW MY TUMBLR FOR MORE UPDATES AND FICS: sudokuklaine .tumblr .com (no spaces)<br>Also if you wouldn't mind reblogging/liking this fic from here I would really love that:  
><strong>(add my URL) /post/47070653820/family-vaction  
><strong>Thank you all so, so much. <strong>

"Oh my god this sun is going to destroy my skin. Even with SPF 50 I can already feel myself burning!" Kurt said to Finn with a groan. Finn lowered his shades and looked at his step brother. "Dude, the sun's not going to hurt you. And it wouldnt kill you to get a little tan," he said leaning back into the orange towel laying on the back of their chairs.

Kurt sighed and picked his book back up trying to think about how he _never_ tans. Burns, sure. But getting even a single shade darker had proven nearly impossible with how pale his skin was. ''_Porcelain's' right,' _he thought to himself. Some of the kids splashed in the pool adjacent to the chairs where Finn and he were lounging. He glanced up at the pool-goers again and saw the few couples floating together on the oposite end of the pool. He sighed slightly and took a look over to Finn who was smiling crookedly down at his iphone in his hand. Kurt could tell he was texting Rachel by the look on his face.

It was summer, and next year he was going to be a senior. A senior in highschool and he had never kissed someone- well, someone that counted, let alone had a boyfriend. At this point he had told himself that he wouldn't be dating until he was in college in New York. Somewhere more accepting would give him a better chance of finding a guy.

Another glance back at the glaring sun and Kurt made his decision to go to the drink bar nustled by the pool-side cafe.

"I'm getting a drink and going in the shade. Want me to get you anything?" Kurt asked Finn.

"Nah I'm fine here," Finn said cupping a hand to shield his squinted eyes from the strong beam of light and waving Kurt off, turing his head back, exposing the side of his face to the harsh sun.

Kurt sauntered off to the bar and took the closest open seat he could find. He pulled out his phone and tapped out a short message to Mercedes to pass the time.

"Hello! Welcome to the Sunset Cabanna! May I take your drink order?"

Kurt's head snapped up at the voice directed at him. He suddenly forgot that there had been a question directed at him when he took in the boy taking his order.

He looked about Kurt's age. His pale blue shirt that was tighly pulled over his strong chest looked stunning against with his skin tone and was tucked into tan baggy capri pants with the waistband hugging his tiny waist and hips perfectly. He had big, friendly, warm hazel eyes, and dark hair cut neatly above his ears, gelled back taming his curls. His torso came to the counter where the other waiters' hips were visable but his height looked good on him. His arms were strong and lightly tanned with a single vein visable running through the crook of his elbow. His nose was perfect, and his lips were pink and full and... moving.

"Oh sorry! What?" Kurt managed to get out.

"I asked if you wanted a virgin pina colada. It's my favorite drink here," the boy told him.

"Yeah. Oh yeah I'll have that. I mean, if it's what you reccomend," Kurt said.

The hazel-eyed boy nodded and smiled at him, then walked to the counter in the back to start making his drink.

Kurt's phone buzzed in his lap and he remembered he had been talking to Mercedes.

_"the pool boy here is really good looking," _Kurt sent to Mercedes and tried to pull himself together. A Second later a _";) get it, hummel" _came up on his screen. Kurt rolled his eyes and put his phone in his back pocket.

"Here you are," the waiter said as he handed Kurt his drink with a pinapple wedged on the rim of the glass.

"Thanks," Kurt said back as the boy walked a few steps away and started to collect glasses left by other customers.

"What's your name?" the boy asked politley as he took the glasses and put them in the large sink facing the bar-top.

"Kurt," Kurt told him taking an experimental sip of his drink.

"Hi Kurt, I'm Blaine," the waiter- Blaine- told him.

"So. Where are you from Kurt?" Blaine asked politely.

"Ohio. Lima if you want to get specific but you've probably never heard of it. It's a crappy little town, so actually if you've never heard of it good for you" Kurt joked.

Blaine stopped his washing the cups and looked up at Kurt in a way that made his stomach flip.

"No way! I live in Westerville! I work here during the summer when I live with my grandparents. What school do you go to?" Blaine asked, eyes shining with joy.

if Kurt's stomach felt like he was on a rollercoaster before, he must be going an upside-down loop now because he was getting dizzy now. Blaine living in Ohio, just one town over, was the best news he had heard all day- no, ever.

"I go to William McKinley. I hate it there, but where do you go? I've probably heard of it," He asked Blaine trying to stay calm.

"Dalton Academy. Maybe you've heard of our show choir. We're the Warblers. I'm the lead," Blaine said with modestly.

"Oh my god! I'm in show choir too! I don't think we've ever been against you in a competition. I think I would have remembered you," Kurt said before he realized what he was implying.

Blaine looked down and smiled, his eyes dancing and a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Thank you," he laughed. "I would have rememberd you too," he said quietly, looking back up worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

Kurt finished his drink while Blaine excused himself to take an older man's order. He though about how close they had lived but how they had never met. He also thought about Dalton. The school was known for being 'gay,' as often joked about but still Kurt didn't let himself get too hopeful as Blaine came back.

"Like your drink, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"It was amazing! You have very good taste," Kurt told him.

Blaine looked like he was contemplating for a moment before looking down.

"I was wondering, since we live so close, if I could maybe have your number?" Blaine rushed out, blush still on his face.

"Uh. Yeah. Yeah ok sure. I'd like that," Kurt said pulling his phone out of his pocket and giving it to Blaine as Blaine did the same.

"Maybe we can hang out after summer is over. We can practice singing if that's something you would want," Blaine said returning Kurt's phone to him.

"I'd like that," Kurt said softly.

"Kurt!" He heard from behind him. Turning around he saw his dad with Finn and Carole waving him over by the gate.

"Oh I have to go but... I'll make sure to text you," he rushed out as he stood offering his hand out to Blaine to shake.

"Bye! Enjoy the rest of your stay," Blaine said as he shook his hand.

Kurt walked off with a spring in his step and smiled, sending a short wave to Blaine as he caught up with the rest of his family and disappeard down the path back to the hotel.

"Who was that, Kurt?" Burt asked looking down curiously at him.

"Blaine," was all Kurt said as he smiled and looked down at his phone's newest contact.

_'Blaine 3'_


End file.
